In this supplemental application, we are requesting funds to acquire essential pieces of instruments to further support the development of funded MBRS-SCORE subprojects. This instrumentation will not only elevate the capacity of MBRS investigators to conduct competitive research, but it will contribute significantly towards strengthening the entire research infrastructure at the School. As a strong demonstration of [unreadable] commitment, the institution has allocated the necessary economical resources to cover expenses associated with technical support and to the costs of instrumentation service contracts once original warranties expire. It is expected that this supplement will support the general goals of our MBRS SCORE Program, which are to 1) increase the biomedical research productivity, 2) elevated the scientific competitiveness and recognition of the faculty, 3) provide first rate research and development opportunities, and 4) create a stimulating research atmosphere at the institution. This supplemental is expected to impact research [unreadable] ventures pursued by both basic and clinical faculty. The parent MBRS-SCORE Program supports initiatives in various areas including: gastrointestinal physiology, neurosciences, retrovirology and epidemiology, signal transduction, and protein chemistry and enzymology. These initiatives are sustained by an administrative component and by technicians. Some of the activities will be complementary to other minorities targeted programs in the institution including the RCMI Program, The Howard Hughes Careers Opportunity Program (HCOP) and, eventually the MBRS RISE Program. Progress on the specific aims of the Program will be evaluated yearly in a formative report and at the end in summative document. Progress [unreadable] and achievements of the Program will be assessed continuously through and ongoing formative evaluation intended to provide information to improve the performance in the various program subprojects. A summative evaluation will finally assess the Program's success. The evaluation of the implementation to assess whether the Program is being conducted as planned and of the process, the assessment, and the progress being made by the participants in meeting the individual subprojects and the program goals, will be performed. [unreadable] [unreadable]